Kiss the Prince
by Beiriker
Summary: KuukaixTadasexAmu ? :: Shonen-ai :: No era su culpa que la competencia corriese por sus venas. Después de todo, era el menor de 5 hermanos; estaba acostumbrado: Bajo esa excusa; y debido a su arrogancia aceptó el reto y decidió competir contra el vali


**Warning::** No apto para Diabéticos  
**Palabras::**885

"¡DECIDIDO!"

Aquello que había atormentado a Amu Hinamori por semanas estaba llegando a su fin. Y con un golpe triunfal sobre la mesa, despertó a Yaya e hizo que Kukai perdiera la coordinación sobre el balón.

"¿Quéw esta decididouh~?" balbuceo la menor del grupo con saliva somnolienta; pero termino por despertar al ver la mirada ámbar de Amu brillando al horizonte: Tenía un plan entre manos.

"Lo he decidido" repitió entusiasta; y aprovechando que ni el Rey ni la Reina estaban presentes, develo su magnifico plan ante aquellos presentes: "¡Besare a Tadase antes de que se termine el periodo escolar!" Faltando apenas un mes y medio para que eso suceda; Amu tenía todas las de perder. En especial, por lo que estaba a punto de suceder:

"¿enserio?"

Asintió eufórica con una sonrisa de victoria plasmada en los labios "¡enserio!"

"¿Realmente piensas hacerlo?" suspiro Kukai en tono bromista y algo pesimista; adornado con una risilla al final. Sus ojos brillaron en una idea que solo se realizaría si tiraba de la cuerda…

"¿enserio, enserio? Recuerda que cuando te le confesaste te rechazo al instante ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?"

Amu abrió sus ojos de par en par, y algo aterrorizada miro al pelirrojo que seguía ante ella con su amable sonrisa; la cual disimulaba incertidumbre.

"¡Enserio!" le grito a todo pulmón "¡Lo besare!"

Era un hecho.

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¡Sí!" grito sin pensar.

"Quien lo bese primero gana; y el perdedor, se mantendrá alejado por un mes"

"¡Sí!" Se había dejado llevar nuevamente, a lo que respondió de igual manera que la última vez. Cayendo en cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"… ¡No espera!"

"Entonces es un trato; y Yaya esta de testigo~"

Sin más que hacer o decir, tomo su patineta y salio del Jardín Real. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una emoción inigualable.

"¡Pe-Pero Kuukai!" cuando lo llamo, este ya se encontraba lejos y al buscar ayuda en su amiga de coletas la encontró dormida, aún, sobre la mesa.

Simplemente quería echarse a llorar.

Habían pasado siquiera, dos semanas desde el trato arreglado.

Y ninguno de los dos había hecho algo.

Ya pronto empezaría la tercera, y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Después de una larga ducha, decidió explotar sobre su cama:

"¿Pero por qué?" ahogo un grito sobre su almohada y termino por morderla.

La curiosidad y la intriga seguían carcomiéndola: ¿_Por qué_ Kuukai Souma apostaría algo asi?

¿Estaría dentro de sus cabales cuando lo había dicho?

Parecía muy decidido.

¿Acaso gustaría de su príncipe?

Sacudió la cabeza desechando todo pensamiento; aquello último era ilógico.

Rodó nuevamente sobre el colchón preocupando asi a sus Charas. Pero antes de que alguna interfiera en su monologo mental, la ventana fue tocada, y la lánguida figura de Ikuto Tsukiyomi se veía tras ella…

***

Parecía disgustado, pero más que todo desilusionado.

Pensó que todo esto seria un reto alado de ella; que no dejaría a su príncipe ni un segundo solo, a su merced. Pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, y eso no era divertido para Kuukai.

¿Dónde estaba la emoción y la adrenalina?

¿De qué servía ganar si ni siquiera había competido?

Termino por morderse el dedo rabioso.

"¿Pasa algo Souma?"

La voz e Tadase lo distrajo, y cuando volteo a verlo, lo encontró a su lado con esa carita de angel que tanto lo identificaba. No pudo evitar sonreírse y negar con la cabeza.

"No es nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"¿De cuando aca el rey se preocupa por el bien de sus súbditos?"

"Pues…" No pudo advertir el carmín del que sus mejillas se adueñaron y la simple pregunta lo había intimidado bastante "Me preocupas" finalmente pronuncio con aire cortado "Ya solo quedan, dos semanas para tu graduación y…" sus ojos, del mismo color de su rostro, rodaron para perderlo de vista y poder continuar "Te siento distante. Te has alejado de mi en este último periodo, ¡y no quiero que todo termine asi!"

Terminar; una palabra difícil de decir.

Había olvidado por completo el tema de la graduación; pronto dejaría de ser parte de aquel mundo, y crecería. Dejaría su puesto en la familia real y no lo vería más… al menos no tanto como ahora.

¡Y se quejaba de que Hinamori no le había dado digna batalla cuando había algo más precioso en riesgo!

"Rey…"

"¡N-No me llames asi!"

Era la primera vez que lo veía responder de tal maneta; la primera vez que negaba su tan apreciado título.

"Tadase" compuso con una sonrisa de confianza, antes de pasar sus dedos por la rubia cabellera y atraerlo hacía él con algo de fuerza.

¿Qué sabía él del amor y de cómo tratar gente? Solo era bueno para los deportes "Tadase"

El susodicho desvió su mirada huyendo del pelirrojo; escondiendo su ardiente rostro en el pecho de este: Olía a sudor y a ese dulce perfume tan característico.

Nunca fue fácil resistírsele: Especialmente teniéndolo tan cerca como ahora:

Estaba a su merced.

Kuukai tomo ventaja.

Tadase se dejó hacer.

En menos de un minuto sus respiraciones se pausaron; los labios colapsaron el uno sobre el otro en un beso que duro más de lo que ambos habían imaginado.

El pequeño príncipe volvió a esconderse en sus brazos, hambriento de más; mientras Kuukai victorioso besaba su coronilla, cantando "Gane"

**N#A::** Si han llegado hasta aquí, significa que han sobrevivido. Sin antes haber vomitado por lo fresón que esta esto… Culpen a mi dorkiness, el hecho de no haber leído un buen yaoi en un buen tiempo y el estado shockeante en que me dejo Sebastián después de hacer lo que hizo D:


End file.
